clasic2
by Aelita Chibi Himemori-Chan
Summary: Meski dibandingkan dengan Deidara, Naruto ratusan kali lebih berarti bagi Hinata, tapi cinta dan persahabatan bukanlah hal yang bisa disamakan dan dipilih. Harusnya kedua perasaan tersebut memiliki tempat berbeda dan tak menimbulkan masalah seperti saat ini.


Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata saat ia kembali duduk setelah mengerjakan soal Kimia. Entah kenapa Naruto begitu tertarik pada gadis berambut indigo tersebut sejak ia pertama masuk ke sekolah barunya bahkan hingga kini setelah Hinata bergabung dengan grup musik yang diketuai Sasuke sahabatnya.

Sudah sejak sejam yang lalu Naruto menatap poto yang terpajang dimeja belajarnya. Sesekali terlihat ia tersenyum membayangkan sesuatu tanpa menyadari jika Deidara telah berdiri dibelakangnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu,"Kalau Lo suka sama Hinata, kenapa ga pajang poto pas berdua ajah?" Naruto berbalik menatap kakaknya sambil tertawa malu.

"Ibu, Lo, sama Hinata adalah orang yang penting buat gue." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum,"Tapi itu bikin gue keliatan kaya orang ketiga." Ucap Deidara tak terima dengan tingkah adiknya yang begitu menggelikan. Bila biasanya pasangan memajang poto berdua, Naruto justru memajang potonya saat bersama Hinata dan Deidara.

"Dei."

"Apa?" Deidara menjatuhkan tubuhnya keranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sesekali ia melihat Naruto yang kelihatannya tengah berfikir apa yang harus ia katakan,"Soal Hinata.."

"Hm?"

"Kalau gue ketemu sama dia gue harus gimana? Lo tahu gak? Kalau deket sama dia jantung gue suka loncat-loncat." Deidara menghentikan jari-jarinya yang tengah mengetik sebuah pesan singkat dan membatalkannya. Ia kembali menatap adiknya tenang,"Bilang ajah lo suka ama dia."

"Gak segampang itu! Gue gugup kalau deket sama dia. Jadi tiap ketemu, gue malah bikin dia marah terus berantem deh." Jelas Naruto dengan wajah murung. Deidara terkekeh mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang menurutnya kekanak-kanakan. Ia menutup wajah dengan punggung tangannya tak berminat untuk melanjutkan obrolan mereka,"Tidur dikamar lo sendiri."

"Gue gak punya kamar."

Drt...Drt...Drt...

Deidara tersenyum kecil membaca pesan singkat dari Hinata untuknya yang hanya berisi emote cium. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya tenang dan tertidur.

...

"Naruto! Eh? Ko rambut lo jadi panjang gitu?" Tanya Sakura bingung, ia dan beberapa temannya mengelilingi Deidara memastikan sementara yang dimaksud hanya menggaruk kepalanya bingung, ia sedikit malu karena tengah bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut,"Kau siapa?" Tanya Lee.

"Aku kakaknya Naruto. Wah aku gak tahu, kalau kami semirip itu." Jelas Deidara canggung sambil tersenyum. Sakura menutup mulutnya malu, ia segera menunduk meminta maaf yang lagi-lagi dibalas senyum lembut dari Deidara,"Masuk deh. Naruto lagi jemput Hinata dulu, jadi tunggu didalem ajah."

"Makasih kak." Deidara menatap teman-teman Naruto yang mulai menjauh. Ada sekitar sepuluh orang dan empat diantaranya adalah wanita. Deidara ingat pernah melihat poto mereka diponsel Naruto, anak-anak itu membuat Deidara rindu masa-masa SMU bersama kelompok akatsukinya sekitar tiga tahun lalu. Tak ingin berlama-lama mengingat masa lalu Deidara kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencuci motor Naruto yang hendak ia pinjam untuk kerumah Hinata nanti malam.

"Lama? Sorry ya." Naruto berjalan mendekati teman-temannya diikuti Hinata dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Gapapa. Nar yang lagi cuci motor itu kakak lo?"

"Oh, iya. Kenapa?"

"Ganteng banget." Puji Ino, wajahnya merona kembali mengingat postur tubuh Deidara saat bertelanjang dada,"Tadi kalian ga bisa bedain mereka." Sindir Shikamaru kesal melihat sikap Ino yang sama sekali tak dipedulikan oleh sang gadis,"Gantengan juga gue."

"Hahaha... Becanda Lo Nar." Ejek semua orang yang ada disitu puas, mereka bergantian menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah dan kembali tertawa. Meski disekolah Naruto menjadi idola tapi saat dirumah ia hanya terlihat seperti anak ABG biasa yang tak bisa dibandingkan dengan kakaknya yang telah dewasa meski usia mereka hanya berbeda tiga tahun. Hinata ikut tertawa melihat wajah kesal Naruto sambil lalu.

"Hai." Sapa Hinata lembut, ia memiringkan kepalanya menatap Deidara sambil tersenyum. Deidarapun menghentikan kegiatannya dan balas tersenyum.

"Kakak keliatan sexy."

"Ahaha, benarkah?"

"Ya. Mereka bilang begitu."

"Kalau menurutmu?" Deidara menatap Hinata meminta jawaban tapi Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil tak menjawab.

"Besok aku berangkat."

"Kakak Cuma dua hari disini." Hinata menatap Deidara agak kecewa. Beberapa lama keduanya hanya diam, mereka tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Sesekali Deidara memperhatikan Hinata dari ekor matanya, ia sedikit merasa bersalah karena membuat Hinata kecewa dan merasa kesal karena menurutnya ia tak bisa membuat Hinata nyaman seperti yang selalu Naruto lakukan.

"Naruto menyukaimu." Ucap Deidara akhirnya kembali membuka percakapan yang makin membuat mereka tak nyaman. Hinata tetap diam tak tertarik dengan ucapan Deidara,"Aku ga enak sama Naruto." Lanjut Deidara. Hinata menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Deidara datar,"Kau tak mengerti?"

"Ya." Jawab Hinata setengah berbisik. Ia berbalik meninggalkan Deidara kembali bergabung dengan teman-temannya dikamar Naruto.

"Huh. Wajar kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti." Deidara menghela nafas berat sambil mengacak rambutnya sendiri berusaha melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Deidara bisa mengalah dalam hal apapun, karena ia lebih tua dan harusnya bisa lebih dewasa tapi ia tak bisa begitu mudah melepaskan Hinata demi adiknya. Ia terus mensugesti dirinya sendiri jika Hinata hanya anak SMU yang sama dengan gadis-gadis kecil lainnya yang sering ia goda saat pulang kuliah, tapi ia tetap tak bisa melupakan Hinata.

...

Hinata berjalan beberapa langkah dibelakang Naruto, Mereka hendak kekelas. Naruto terus berfikir keras bagaimana caranya membuat Hinata mengerti jika ia menyukainya hingga tanpa terasa langkah kakinya makin cepat dan makin jauh meninggalkan Hinata dibelakangnya. Hinata menatap punggung Naruto lurus. Ia kembali teringat dengan ucapan Deidara kemarin siang. Ia menyukai Naruto karena Naruto bisa membuatnya membuka diri, Hinatapun kadang merasa cemburu saat Naruto mengabaikannya dan lebih suka bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Bila Hinata memikirkannya lagi kadang memang sulit dibedakan perasaan khususnya sebagai teman dan perasaannya kepada laki-laki sebagai seorang wanita. Yang Hinata tahu Naruto sangat berarti untuknya tapi ia tak memiliki perasaan kecil yang harus dimiliki sepasang kekasih seperti yang ia rasakan pada Deidara. Meski dibandingkan dengan Deidara, Naruto ratusan kali lebih berarti bagi Hinata, tapi cinta dan persahabatan bukanlah hal yang bisa disamakan dan dipilih. Harusnya kedua perasaan tersebut memiliki tempat berbeda dan tak menimbulkan masalah seperti saat ini.

"Hinata."

"Ya?"

"Eu, Lo mau gak jalan sama gue?" Tanya Naruto gugup. Ia terus berusaha menatap mata Hinata meski keringat dingin mulai membasahi rambutnya,"Kita melakukannya setiap hari." Ungkap Hinata polos membuat Naruto merenggut kesal karena harus menjelaskannya lebih detail.

'Harusnya kau tidak membuat semuanya jadi sulit. Aku tahu kau bodoh tapi mana bisa kau tak mengerti maksud ucapanku?' Fikirnya jengkel melihat wajah polos Hinata.

"Maksud gue..." Naruto mengambil jeda beberapa lama berusaha menyusun kata-kata apa yang harus ia katakan agar Hinata mengerti,"Ayo kita kencan." Lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar. Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan raut makin terlihat polos,"Kau ingin menyatakan cinta?" Tanya Hinata langsung pada intinya membuat wajah Naruto merah padam karena malu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya canggung sambil berusaha tertawa,"Lo ngerti." Bisiknya yang masih bisa Hinata dengar.

"Kalau kau langsung meminta, aku mungkin akan langsung menerimamu sebagai pacarku." Ucap Hinata datar, sebenarnya ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia menyukai Deidara tapi ia tak mungkin membuat hubungan Deidara dan Naruto menjadi buruk,'Lagi pula dia mencampakanku.' Lanjutnya dalam hati. Naruto menatap Hinata lamat-lamat tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Benar..."

"Karena kau temanku."

DEG

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Hinata. Ia tak begitu faham dengan ucapan gadis dihadapannya, tapi hatinya terasa sakit saat Hinata menyebutnya teman.

"Maaf."

"Hah? Hahaha... Nyantai ajah. Gue cuma becanda ko, jadi jangan masang wajah kaya gitu. Serius banget hahaha..." Naruto berujar sambil berjalan lunglai meninggalkan Hinata, ia terus tertawa meski sebenarnya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga jika saja harga dirinya tak melarang. Hinata menundukan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca merasa telah menjadi orang yang sangat jahat.

...

"Hinata, kita duluan ya." Teriak Sakura seraya melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan pada Hinata. Bangku Naruto sudah kosong, mungkin ia pulang sendiri. Hinata hanya tersenyum sendu berusaha mengerti perasaan Naruto. Ia berjalan sendiri meninggalkan kelas, saat ia berfikir mungkin mulai hari ini ia akan pulang sendiri Naruto justru menghentikan motornya dihadapan Hinata,"Ayo."

Hinata mendongak menatap Naruto yang bahkan tak membuka helmnya, meski tak nyaman akhirnya Hinata ikut dengan Naruto.

...

"Harusnya lo udah pergi kan?"

"Lo ngarep banget gue ninggalin rumah." Sindir Deidara sambil memutar matanya kesal. Naruto tertawa seraya merangkul pundak Deidara,"Tau ajah."

"Gue lagi galau." Gumam Naruto pelan, ia melepaskan rangkulannya pada Deidara. Ia berhenti tertawa dan kembali murung,"Kenapa?" Deidara mengernyit bingung.

"Gue ditolak sama Hinata." Mata Deidara membulat tak percaya, ia menatap Naruto meminta penjelasan yang lebih rinci tapi Naruto malah menghela nafas pasrah dan tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya meski Deidara telah menunggu lama.

"Kalian kan temenan, pasti susah ngerubah suasana. Biar gimanapun temenan itu beda sama pacaran. Waktu lo nyium Hinata diperpustakaanpun, kesannya bakal beda kalau Lo ngelakuin itu setelah kalian jadian." Jelas Deidara sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak adiknya.

"Tapi dia udah nolak gue. Petuah lo malah bikin gue makin terpuruk.

"Huh." Deidara memasang earphone ditelinganya meski sebenarnya ia tak mendengarkan apapun. Ia hanya ingin menyudahi kegiatannya mendengarkan curahan hati Naruto.

"Hah." Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya ketangan kanan Deidara dan memejamkan matanya lelah.

...

Hinata mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya hingga bulir-bulir air mata mengalir keluar. Meski mereka tak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus, Hinata selalu kembali menangis karena ulah Deidara.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kebandara. Deidara mau berangkat." Naruto terus menjalankan motornya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya,"Bukannya dia udah pergi?"

"Keberangkatannya diundur."

"Oh."

"Kemungkinan dia bakal tinggal dirumah papah. Jadi gue gak tau kapan dia pulang keJepang."

...

::::Naruto::::

Kutarik tangan Hinata dan membawanya lari secepat mungkin. Rasanya aku telah menjadi orang yang begitu bodoh diantara Hinata dan Kakaku. Aku marah hingga semalam memukulinya hingga puas, aku tak peduli meski sikapku terlihat begitu buruk dan kekanak-kanakan. Aku tak membenci mereka karena mereka saling menyukai, aku hanya marah karena mereka memperlakukanku seolah aku orang yang begitu egois. Mungkin mereka berfikir aku akan berterimakasih atas sikap mengalah mereka. Tapi tidak, aku begitu muak hingga aku merasa mual tiap kali melihat mereka.

Flash Back:::

"Sorry. Gue gak suka lo majang poto kita bertiga karena gue jadi keliatan kaya orang ketiga dan gue emang udah jadi orang ketiga." Gumam Deidara, matanya menatapku penuh rasa bersalah. Mungkin dia kira aku sudah tidur.

End Flash Back:::

"Naruto."

"Diamlah!" Bentaku kesal, bagaimana bisa aku tak menyadari perasaan mereka jika benar Deidarapun menyukai Hinata sejak mereka pertama bertemu? Bagaimana bisa aku baru menyadarinya semalam? Padahal aku bisa melihat dengan jelas perasaan cinta Deidara pada Hinata, aku bahkan ada disamping Hinata saat ia menangis tahun lalu karena Deidara harus melanjutkan kuliah di Inggris mengikuti keinginan ayah. Tapi kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?

::::End Naruto::::

"Sudahlah..." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hinata,"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Lanjut Hinata dengan suara serak.

"Bukannya lo pingin nemuin dia, buat terakhir kalinya?"

"Pesawatnya udah berangkat lima menit lalu. Buat apa ngejar sesuatu yang udah jelas hilang?"

"Sorry, ini gara-gara gue." Naruto menunduk merasa bersalah membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil menatap Naruto hangat,"Dia bakal balik lagi kalau dia mau."

"Tapi mungkin lama."

"Kenapa? Aku udah nangisin dia semalaman. Kita ga perlu bikin keadaan jadi sulit. Dia pasti balik lagi, kalau dia mau."

"Ya, kalau dia mau."

"Kau harus kembali menjadi tutorku." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Narutopun berlari-lari kecil mengikuti Hinata,"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus masuk Universitas."

"Sejak kapan kau memikirkannya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang tak percaya yang sengaja dibuat-buat agar Hinata marah tapi Hinata malah tersenyum,"Sejak dia menyadari kalau aku hanya anak kecil." Hinata kembali teringat kata-kata Deidara beberapa hari yang lalu,'Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti.' Meski saat itu Deidara hanya bergumam dengan suara kecil, Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Mungkin umur mejadi salah satu alasan kenapa Deidara mengalah pada adiknya.

... 5 tahun kemudian ...

"Hinata potoin kita donk!" Hinata menerima kamera Naruto dan memotret Naruto dengan Shion berdua, lalu bergantian dengannya. Ia baru sadar jika kini dirinya sudah mulai dewasa, kadang Hinata berharap ada seseorang yang menemaninya saat wisuda dan bukan Naruto. Tapi setelah setengah dari hari wisuda terlewati, semuanya hanya berlalu seperti sebelumnya tanpa orang lain selain Naruto yang kinipun telah memiliki pacar. Banyak yang mengatakan Shion mirip dengannya, beberapa teman SMU mereka bahkan mengatakan Naruto memacari Shion karena dicampakan Hinata tapi Hinata tahu itu tidak benar. Meski bertemu dengan orang yang mirip perasaan manusia pada setiap orang selalu berbeda, Hinata sangat mengerti hal itu.

"Hinata.."

'Bahkan suaranya masih sering terngiang.' Fikir Hinata agak sedih. Meski begitu ia tetap berusaha tersenyum didepan Naruto dan Shion karena tak ingin merusak suasana. Sudah lima tahun berlalu, harusnya ia mulai terbiasa dengan kenyataan jika Deidara takan kembali bukan malah mengukir luka yang lebih dalam dihatinya sendiri.

"Hinata..." Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala berusaha melupakan Deidara dari fikirannya tapi lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar padahal biasanya tak sesering itu. Hinta berpendapat mungkin karena ia kesepian dan begitu berharap didampingi saat wisuda,"Hei, Lo ga mau jawab?" Tanya Naruto membuat Hinata tertegun. Ia menatap Naruto yang memberi isyarat lewat matanya, Hinatapun mengikuti tatapan Naruto dan berbalik mendapati Deidara telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah lebih pintar sekarang." Puji Deidara sambil tersenyum lembut, ia kembali teringat bagaimana kesalnya Naruto karena harus mengajarkan pelajaran Kimia pada Hinata yang sulit mengerti saat SMU. Hinata hanya diam, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat,"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya?"

"Apa karena dulu aku masih kecil?" Tanya Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca, bukannya menghibur Deidara justru tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya,"Ya." Jawabnya pelan.

"Aku harus menunggu sampai kau terlihat lebih dewasa. Karena aku peduli padamu."

Flash Back::::

"Gue emosi." Deidara terkekeh menahan sakit diwajahnya yang dihiasi lebam akibat pukulan Naruto. Ia tak ingin membalas, jika ia dipukuli mungkin Naruto memiliki alasan untuk memaafkannya.

"Lo bakal tetep pergi?" Tanya Naruto setelah agak tenang.

"Ini masalah masa depan adiku."

"Tapi dia sayang sama lo."

"Gue juga." Naruto menatap kakaknya hening. Ia sama sekali tak merasa bersalah setelah apa yang ia lakukan, ia justru merasa bersalah karena sadar dialah yang sebenarnya menjadi orang ketiga.

"Lo pergi gara-gara gue?"

"Hahaha..." Deidara tertawa keras sambil mengacak rambut Naruto penuh sayang,"Kalau gue tetep disini ga bakal ada yang berubah. Kalau gue macarin anak kecil kaya Hinata, ujung-ujungnya gue bakal selingkuh dan nyari calon istri yang lebih dewasa dan Hinata bakal jadiin lo pelampiasan. Kita harus tahu kapan waktunya nunggu dan kapan waktunya kembali."

End Flash Back

Cinta memang buta, itulah alasan kenapa kita diberi akal dan fikiran

Agar kita tahu jika semua akan indah pada waktunya

... TAMAT...

o.O apaan tuh? Haha, maaf kata-kata terakhir Deidara agak gak nyambung... Chika-chika nulis endingnya pas nonton videoclip cewek yang h***l diluar n***h. Gak tau kenapa jadi nulis kaya gitu =.=)a

Maaf, kalau diganti lagi idenya udah mentok (_ _) #menunduk sedalamdalamnya.


End file.
